


Too Late to Go Back

by sparkly_butthole



Series: What is this thing? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha fight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas in rut, Bonding, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, References to Knotting, Switching, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: Alphas just don’t do that sort of thing. It’s not as though it’s unheard of, it’s just not… normal. Sane. It makes no damn sense, not when there are omegas aplenty out there, ripe and juicy and ready for the taking.So how did Bucky get to him like this? And why does it feel so right?





	Too Late to Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry) asked me awhile back for switching, so I decided to continue my Alpha/Alpha series to tickle her fancy (and yours, if you like sexy Alpha/Alpha sex!) Incidentally, she also beta'ed it like a boss.

Steve’s not one for letting people in, in a literal as well as figurative sense. Why would he? He’s an Alpha, and Alphas just don’t do that sort of thing. It’s not as though it’s unheard of, it’s just not… normal. Sane. It makes no damn sense, not when there are omegas aplenty out there, ripe and juicy and ready for the taking. 

So how did Bucky get to him like this? And why does it feel so right? 

It’s been ten minutes since Bucky’s knot went down and left him empty and yearning for more, still hard even though his own knot is back to normal. He’s still sensitive from head to toe, tingling with need. It’s not enough, nowhere near enough, and he thinks distantly that must be how omegas feel. If so… it’s hell. Utter hell.

Bucky, of course, has his feet up on the table and wears his patented cocksure grin that is terrifying when combined with the predatory gleam in his eyes. Steve glares; he’s still in rut, after all, and this motherfucker thinks he’s top dog around here. That urge to fight and to fuck is quickly rising within him once more, but it’s to fuck and _ be _ fucked, and  _ man alive, _ is that a weird feeling to have. 

And still no omega within floors of them. Fucking _floors_!

He rises to his feet, walks over to the man he loves, and settles in his lap. Straddles him. Bucky immediately thrusts up against him, and they both groan as their cocks rub together once more. It feels good, damn good, but that ain’t what this is about right now. So Steve gives him a little love and then pulls back, just to be an asshole. Just to prove a point. 

“Jesus, what was that for?” Bucky growls.  _ That’s more like it. _

“Ain’t your omega,” Steve hisses into his face before standing up completely. Gotta make sure Bucky Barnes knows  _ that _ much.

“Never said you were. But you are  _ mine _ .” 

They glare at each other for a few seconds, and the room fills up with scent. It should be sick, disgusting, off-putting, but instead it’s heady and erotic. Steve feels dizzy with it, electric. 

“You gonna fight me for it again, huh?” Bucky asks, all confidence and swagger.

“Nope. You’re gonna give it to me.”

“The hell I am.”

“The hell you are,” Steve agrees. “Eye for an eye, pal.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nope. I’m fucking  _ you _ this time,” and that’s it, that’s what starts it again. 

They fight, throwing each other around the room like heathens. Like cavemen fighting over their first omega. The couch already has stuffing torn out of it, dining table askew, beautiful paintings that Pepper gave them crashed down onto the floor. The wall’s even damaged in a couple of places. 

They don’t care.

Bucky and Steve growl as they circle each other in the center of the room. It’s ugly, but Steve has no intention of letting it stay that way. He feels Bucky’s come slide out of him and down his thighs, and that’s good. That’s fine. That’s how Bucky’s going to feel in a couple of minutes.

As if on cue, both men lunge at each other simultaneously. They fight like stray cats; if they’d had claws, they’d be scratched up and bleeding by now, but they don’t. Teeth are, however, a different story. 

_ Save it for the omegas, _ Steve thinks as Bucky sinks his teeth into that spot between his shoulder and neck again, but no - it’s too late for that, far too damn late. He returns the favor, and then they both go limp.

Steve lets go first, gets up in Bucky’s face, wrapped around him and marveling at how pliant Bucky is now - not understanding how or why, but taking it nonetheless - and whispers against his lips. 

“I’m gonna bond you, you absolute fucking jerk.”

Instead of reaching out and snapping his neck, which Steve had figured Bucky would do, and instead of backing away, which would somehow be even worse, Bucky kisses him. Bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, and then sticks his tongue in Steve’s mouth, no finesse whatsoever, just pure lust driving him onward. 

“Jesus,” Steve says when he can draw breath. “What was that for?” 

Bucky swallows then, and Steve can see the fear and desire and utter confusion in his eyes. “You’d better do it then, Rogers. Before I do.”

“That a challenge?” Steve asks, licking the blood from his lips, savoring it, knowing it’s on his teeth and knowing that he looks feral as  _ fuck _ right now. 

Bucky growls again. “LIsten, you sonofa-”

Then he stills for a moment before crying out, louder than Steve’s ever heard anyone do. Steve’s got his canines deep in Bucky’s neck, not knowing  _ how  _ he knows what to do - just instinct, he supposes - and then Bucky whines, mewls even, right into Steve’s ear. 

And then, suddenly, Steve can hear his thoughts, jumbled as they are, can feel what Bucky feels right along with him. He pulls back to see Bucky’s widened eyes and know it’s the same for him. 

“Wow,” they both breathe at once.

“Yeah,” Steve says, panting, out of breath. Utterly overwhelmed because the force of Bucky’s love can barely be contained. He’d had no idea. Hell, he’d had no idea about himself, either. So much for self-awareness. “Now you’re gonna let me take care of you, aren’t you?”

Bucky makes that pitiful whimpering sound again. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Steve grins. “That’s better.” He reaches out and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, marveling at the way Bucky goes limp again, then stretches out underneath him. “My Bucky.”

“Gonna mark you up too. Later,” Bucky says with a sigh. 

“I’m countin’ on it.” 

“Goddammit, will you shut your mouth and fuck me, Steve?” 

“Such a pushy little shit, goin’ from one mood to another like a perfect little omega.”

Bucky turns his head and sneers. “Want me to beat your ass again, Rogers? I will, bonded or no.”

But it’s an empty threat. Steve can read his mind - or at least the gist of it. They’re bonded now, and that changes everything.

Holy shit, they’re  _ bonded. _

Steve strokes his cock leisurely, but not before delivering a heated look at his… Alpha… and making his way toward the bedroom to grab the lube from his dresser, because he’s not a  _ heathen _ like some people. 

Bucky, against all odds, cracks up when he sees what Steve’s brought. “What the hell, Rogers? Plan on fuckin’ another Alpha, did you?”

“It’s for me, idiot.” 

“Well I’ll be-” 

Then Bucky shuts up as Steve circles a lubed-up finger around his asshole. He makes a needy sound and Steve takes that as permission to slide the finger into him, not that he needs it now that he’s in Bucky’s mess of a mind. It’s glorious, how hot and tight Bucky is on the inside. He watches with fascination, wondering how in the hell Bucky’s going to take his knot - how he himself took Bucky’s. 

He works Bucky up thoroughly, not taking chances, not wanting to hurt him. Bucky’s growling and whimpering and utterly fucked-out when Steve finally deigns to press in, careful and controlled in a way that an Alpha in rut rarely is. Bucky grits his teeth with the pain, but takes it like a champ, somewhere between appreciating Steve’s slow pace and wanting more, more,  _ more.  _

Steve swears under his breath, spewing filth like he’d never thought possible - neither of them had. Bucky knows he’s a virgin now, at least in this sense; Steve can see the murky waters of his thoughts just like he can see Bucky’s, but Bucky doesn’t seem to mind. Bucky is clearly fine with that, thank-you-very-much, because he’s getting his ass speared by another Alpha - his best friend, at that - and it is  _ glorious. _ Steve knows, because he’s experienced it twice over now - once in his own body, and now through Bucky’s mind. 

Jesus, he’s so hot and tight, and  _ fuck, _ Steve ain’t gonna last long, not with Bucky whimpering underneath him and arching his ass in the air to meet Steve’s thrusts. 

It isn’t long before they’re going at it again, fucking instead of fighting, but it’s no less intense for that. Their minds are melded now, so the heat and anticipation of climax builds upon itself in an echo chamber, pushing them inexorably onward. Steve has no frame of reference, doesn’t know what fucking an omega is like, but hell if he even cares, because this is Bucky, he’s fucking _ Bucky, _ and they’re  _ bonded _ . They’re  _ mating. _

Holy hell.

Steve starts thrusting erratically, feeling Bucky approaching the edge underneath him, around him, inside his own mind - this is madness, this whole fucking thing, but he’s caught up in it. The walls inside of him come crashing down, and Bucky - Bucky crashes with him.

And it’s everything. 


End file.
